


47. “No one needs to know.”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, oooh it's marichat secret time, short and fluffy, talk about school, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So. No one needs to know,” Marinette stated, seeking for reassurance in Chat’s unwavering stare.<br/>Chat nodded once. “No one. It’s just between you,” he leaned close to her, and his eyes lowered to her lips, “and me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	47. “No one needs to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a drabble challenge list so originally posted on tumblr

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, tonguing at the abused flesh. “I’m just not so sure, Chat. It’s not easy hiding stuff from Alya, you know?”

The masked feline man shrugged, obviously not knowing how much Marinette was torn not knowing how insistent Alya could be. But he nodded in agreement. “I get your worries. Sort of,” he admitted. “But this isn’t her business.”

“I know, I know.” They’d had this same argument before. “Anything that goes on between us is strictly our business, not hers. Even though she’s my best friend and I’m supposed to tell her everything. Especially things concerning Paris’ superheroes.”

Chat nodded and gave her a sweet smile. He reached over and squeezed her hand. The night wind flew past the rails of the terrace railing and fluttered his hair about. He flicked his head, swiping the strands away from his face. 

“It’s not like this is something that needs to be announced o the world,” Chat assured her. “It’s me and you, spending time together. Paris doesn’t have to know.”

“My parent’s can’t know,” Marinette blurted out, cheeks stained red. “They’d insist you stayed over for dinner, like every night.”

Chat smirked. “You know I would never turn down a delicious meal, Princess,” he said, “But I will respect that. I wouldn’t tell them anyway. Your parents, your discussion.”

“So. **No one needs to know** ,” Marinette stated, seeking for reassurance in Chat’s unwavering stare.

Chat nodded once. “No one. It’s just between you,” he leaned close to her, and his eyes lowered to her lips, “and me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved him away. “Stop teasing, chaton. Now hand me that book. We should get started.”

Chat reached over to the table where her physics book was laying. “Let the secret tutoring begin!” he declared.

Marinette threw out a hand and slapped it over his mouth, shushing him. “Quiet!” she hissed. “My parents can't know, remember? That means our midnight studying has to be quiet.”

Chat curled his fingers around Marinette’s wrist and pulled her hand away from his mouth. He kissed the knuckles and smirked. “As quiet as a mouse, Princess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and snatched her hand back before snapping open the textbook and turning to the chapter she was currently learning.

“It’s really great that your curriculum is on the same track as mine, so you know everything you’re helping me with,” Marinette murmured, then looked up to see Chat staring at her.

Chat cleared his throat and turned his eyes away. “Yeah,” he spoke softly. “Coincidence, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
